


论神经病怎么与嘴炮少年谈恋爱的另一种开车结局

by wuhenliulanjun



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 01:32:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18928603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wuhenliulanjun/pseuds/wuhenliulanjun





	论神经病怎么与嘴炮少年谈恋爱的另一种开车结局

神经病开车番外

花花绿绿的药片和胶囊掉在了地上  
噼里啪啦噼里啪啦  
他把它们捧起来抛向天空又任由它们落下去  
病例和处方单被撕了个粉碎，如同白羽一般散落在地  
男人在笑，任由自己陷入棕黄色宽大的沙发椅，骨节分明的手指间夹着一颗珠圆玉润的药丸，垂到地上发出啪嗒一声  
白色马丁靴被随意踹在橡木地板上，窗帘将来自外界的光线折射扭曲成为深红色  
黑胶唱片里面是缓慢沉重的鼓点，混着萨克斯和低音提琴的声音，日头西沉，晚霞开幕，傍晚时分的美洲南部酒馆，他捻起一颗淡蓝色的胶囊丢到高脚杯里，假装里面有水，端起来一饮而尽  
他懒得分辨那玩意儿有什么功效，口腔里先是塑料味，慢慢溶解，酸苦的味道开始从舌头的一点扩散开来，他吞了口水将那味道扔到胃袋里  
扔不进去，味道这东西毕竟不像是团成团就能扔掉的废纸  
他的身子在下陷，陷入柔软的天鹅绒沙发里，天鹅展翅飞过夜色把他带到云端，他躺在云里，手里夹着一颗从土地里捡起的种子  
把种子埋到胃里，等它发芽

 

他醒来时四肢无力，趴在花色繁复的丝质床单上，汗水浸染了他面前的金色发丝  
有什么重物压在他身上，大概是颗绿色的奇异果  
他听见自己的声音含混不清好像从很远的地方传送回来，他发出了意味不明的咕隆声  
安非他命，百忧解  
他重复着处方单上的药物，拉丁语滑过喉咙顺利地跑出牙齿  
比起那个你应该考虑一些别的东西  
冷冽的声音破风而来，他不再舒舒服服地趴在暖和的地方而是被带到了一朵乌云之上  
波尔卡狂风暴雨雷鸣电闪，漆黑的夜中是一座摇摇欲坠的小木屋，他就趴在上面俯瞰，小木屋的命运与他无关  
阿普唑仑，普仑西汀  
他还在念叨，长长的处方单上有一堆拗口的药物  
身后什么人说前辈你现在真可爱，声音透过暴雨失了真，他懒洋洋地抬起手看到一只伤痕累累的白皙手臂  
脑袋细声细气地提醒他处境危险  
他并不来得及多考虑，脊背上传来温热的触感，湿乎乎的贴合在他的肌肤上，并不讨厌  
天使在他的耳畔吹了一口气说那么me就开始了  
耳颈后面收到一枚吻痕  
身下是下着雨湿湿凉凉的乌云，背后是温暖的重量和吻  
阳光从不知道什么地方出现，乌云即将消散，波尔卡的小木屋轰然倒塌  
盐酸曲舍林，利培酮  
冰凉的手指顺着脊柱引起颤栗向下划，一路摸到他弹性良好的臀瓣，手指饶有兴致地戳了戳，略有些长的指甲轻轻刮擦皮肤带来一阵难以言喻的酥痒  
身前的小恶魔颤颤巍巍地站了起来，或许这是最后一根稻草，乌云消散他开始坠入凡间  
在下落中他感到一双手环住了他的腰，一颗毛茸茸的青苹果啃食舔咬着他胸前的果实  
青苹果熟透了会成为禁果，而他胸前有两颗，吃了会明白何谓羞耻何谓愚蠢  
呼啸的风声划过他千疮百孔的身体，胸前的禁果在成熟变得愈发饱满，身体变得燥热，失重带来全身的颤抖，他用双腿勾住怀抱中的青苹果  
阿咧，前辈不要着急啊，me很快就会满足你的  
齐拉西酮，拉莫三嗪  
魔豆发了芽，长出藤蔓将他拦腰吊在半空中  
绿色的枝桠环住他胸前的樱桃轻轻抚摸戳弄  
痒，热，渴，枝桠向下延伸握住了他的根  
小精灵把他的大腿打开，发出一阵树叶摇动的沙沙声，小精灵含住他的根部吮吸舔弄试图从中找到圣水  
水  
他是被藤蔓需要的树，藤蔓缠绕他汲取营养，抚慰他的肌肤勾引他的舌头，刘海被剥开，阳光直直刺入眼睛引起一阵晕眩，小精灵灵活的舌头舔弄着他的根端，身上有温暖的太阳还有成千上万只柔和的枝桠，其中一根好奇地戳进了树洞  
他尖叫着喷出浓浊的白色汁液

 

弗兰？  
他听到自己的声音落在柔软的羊毛地毯上  
嗯？前辈你终于清醒了啊  
后穴被探入手指，一点一点抚平他褶皱的肠壁  
他闷哼出声，脑袋被混混沌沌的快感占据还有疑惑还有愤怒还有狂风过境  
他趴在羊毛地毯上，毛茸茸的混着他的汗液刺激得他全身不舒服  
触感熟悉，味道熟悉，周围的气氛更是熟悉得无以复加  
面前是王座，是那个曾经被他刻满了怨毒的诅咒然后被他拆得分崩离析最后投入熊熊烈火中变成一堆碳渣的王座  
是那个曾经属于他父亲之后将属于他却被他弃之敝履的王座  
安非他命百忧解阿普唑仑普仑西汀盐酸曲舍林利培酮齐拉西酮拉莫三嗪  
他磕磕绊绊地念了一遍，任由西班牙语滑过喉咙冲出牙齿变成五颜六色的水珠落在地毯上将其染成斑斓色块  
无意义，无意义的音节和无意义的药，无意义的病痛和快感  
身后少年又探入一根手指，后穴紧紧地绞住它仿佛缠绕着猎物不肯放松的蟒蛇  
王座上坐着国王，国王没有戴王冠，王冠被顶级的银匠融成两个分别戴在两个王储头上  
一左一右，互相对称  
对称的胎记，对称的王冠，后穴内对称的手指  
我可是王子，我独一无二，我举世无双，可我现在甚至没有力气回头瞪那位得寸进尺的讨厌后辈一眼  
屈辱  
第三根手指伸了进来，抽插着旋转着引起他的抽搐，他的大腿抽筋胃液翻滚手指用力也只能抓住地毯的绒毛  
他看着王座，王座上是王兄，王兄脑袋上戴了个可笑的圈儿，全身都是泥巴正在捂着肚子弓起腰颤抖  
对了，对了，他给他的茶里下了大量的泻药  
哈，哈  
他张着嘴吐出单音节，身后的少年将手指抽出，说了句失礼就挺入进来  
失礼？  
对，没错，失礼，你只是个长着绿毛儿的庶民，你应当对王子更加恭敬才对  
后穴被巨物挺入，快感被放大，脑袋里面什么都不剩，脑浆被少年从后颈吸溜走，只剩个空壳然后填满叮呤咣啷的快感  
少年抓着他的头发迫使他抬头看向面前的王座，王座上孤零零地躺着一个王冠，少年说看到没有这就是你的痛苦这就是你一生的梦魇  
他说不出话，脸涨的通红，腿骨与臀部的撞击之声混杂着他细碎的呻吟传满整个大殿，他们身后有万千子民臣服着跪拜而王座之上他们的王正在被一个少年恶意顶弄  
王冠当啷一声掉到地上，少年一边顶弄着他最敏感的位置一边俯身在他耳边说来吧捡起来吧那是你的王冠  
你是王，你是所有人的王也只是me一个人的王  
他伸手去抓，手指柔软无力，快到手边时它又骨碌碌地滚开，大臣们进来觐见而他还趴在王座上伸出手去捡王冠  
为什么会这样呢  
泪水开始涌出，少年咬住他的喉结舔弄啃咬，含混不清地说道前辈me给你做个子宫用来孕育我们的王子好不好  
王子，他咕哝道，发出小声的呜咽  
泪水还在向下淌，淌到下巴被少年舔掉，他说对，咱们可以孕育出亚当和夏娃，从而拥有子孙万千，而你我就是他们的神  
王冠不够用怎么办，他喘息着问  
王只有你一个，我亲爱的耶和华  
唱诗班开始吟唱圣曲，少年摸着他的平坦得小腹宣布道这个子宫即将孕育出一个王子  
少年将瘫软的性器拔出，穴口汩汩地流着白浊的液体，他看到他母亲抱着一名金发碧眼的婴儿送到神父那里受洗  
——FIN——


End file.
